Vuelve, Una Vez Más
by Kimanara Parthenopaeus
Summary: La historia de amor entre dos personas tan diferentes como Ha Ni y Seung Jo parece en sueño, ¿verdad? Todo gira de forma natural y perfecto, nuestra pareja feliz. Pero la realidad es mucho más desgarradora y esta pareja primero tendrá que superar muchos obstáculos y piedras en el camino si quieren llegar a estar finalmente juntos. los personajes no me pertenecen pero Il Woo si XD
1. Chapter 1 Un Encuentro Inesperado

Capitulo 1 – Encuentro Inesperado

En las noticias habían pronosticaban un día soleado, pero contrario a ello todo lo que hizo ese día fue llover, ya era entrada la noche y aun seguía lloviendo. Baek Seung Jo, quien estaba junto a la ventana se encontraba introspectivo viendo la lluvia caer, siempre era así, a él no le gustaban esos días.  
En días así se ponía particularmente de mal humor, se irritaba más fácilmente que de costumbre. Terminando siempre de la misma manera, pensativo viendo fijamente por la ventana. El señor Jo ya sabía esto, lo había llegado a conocer bastante bien en estos últimos años sirviéndole.

-¿Señor Baek?- lo llamo tímidamente

– ¿Ya llego mi comida?-pregunto en respuesta Seung Jo

- Señor Baek lo lamento pero a causa de la lluvia…

–No quiero excusas – le interrumpió Seung Jo sin dejarlo terminar de explicar y arrugando el entrecejo por el disgusto.  
-créame lo intente pero al parecer hay tráfico y no es posible…

– ¿Como que no es posible? ¿Me quiere decir a mí que me traigan un simple plato de sopa no es posible? ¿Como si fueran las mejores o las más solicitadas? ¡Por favor si soy cliente hace meses de ese lugar!

-lo entiendo perfectamente, pero nosotros también podernos servirle una sopa y mucho mejor- le dijo, luego aporto- de hecho la Sra. Baek ha preparado una sopa perfecta para esta…

-el plato de sopa que quiero y necesito es ese- dijo aun más molesto aun- las otras simplemente no me importan, no las quiero- contraataco un Seung Jo más serio pero abatido y esta vez con ojos suplicantes.

Al señor Jo le afectaba verlo tan decaído, no sabía que tenían esas dichosas sopas horribles, él no lograba entender ni nadie más en esa casa a parte de su esposa, a la cual le disgustaba mucho ese hecho, pero eran su capricho, y eran la única manera calmar su estado de ánimo. Así que fue y de nuevo hizo el pedido aunque tuvo que insistir mucho a la señorita que amable que lo atendió, finalmente lo logro, su jefe tendría su dichosa sopa. Regreso junto a él y con voz animosa le dijo:

-lo logré señor, pero por el estado del tiempo quizás demore un poco más- le explico- y dado que se acerca mi hora de descanso, deberá usted esperar a que llegue el repartidor, hoy me siento de verdad muy cansado-le dijo con voz fatigada esta vez.

-Está bien yo lo hago, ve y descansa- respondió Seung Jo agradecido. Ese viejito era el único que le conocía las mañas y lo soportaba, aunque no lo expresara lo apreciaba demasiado y le dio lastima ver que se fue cojeando por el pasillo, no se había dado cuenta de ello, tendría que preguntarle mañana porque lo hacía.

Seung Jo había esperado casi 1 hora y media ya, desde que se hizo el pedido incluso había llamado otra vez al dichoso restaurante para averiguar sobre su sopa, esto lo puso de mal humor de nuevo, se preguntaba si el viejo mañoso de su mayordomo le mintió solo para poder ir a descansar "ya verá mañana" pensó.

Por fin tocaron el timbre, escucho una suave voz femenina del otro lado no muy clara ya que la lluvia seguía siendo fuerte, así que solo se limitó a permitir el acceso a esa persona, pero Seung Jo seguía disgustado por la demora, abrió la puerta, dispuesto a cantarle la tabla al dichoso recadero.

Para Ha Ni dar con la dirección le había tomado mucho más trabajo que de costumbre pues era un barrio muy elegante y no estaba familiarizada con la ubicación de las direcciones en sectores tan exclusivos, así que después de dar mil vueltas dio con la casa o mejor dicho con la mansión, quedando anonadada de lo hermosa que era, si el anciano le hubiera dicho que era la casa más grande de la zona quizás no hubiera demorado tanto  
¿Pero quién la mando a ser tan blanda?, debería haber dicho que no, pero eran escasas muy escasas las personas a las que le gustaban sus sopas y este cliente era muy asiduo en sus pedidos. Así que aunque ella no acostumbraba a encargarse de la entrega en los domicilios, esta vez hizo la excepción aunque se estaba arrepintiendo, había jurado no ser tan dócil ya que eso le había ocasionado problemas en el pasado, pero allí estaba de nuevo. Solo cobraría su parte y se acabaría el asunto, se le estaba haciendo tarde para su cita. La puerta se abrió de pronto.

-¿ESA ES LA MANERA DE ATENDER A SU CLIENTELA? ¡DEJEME DECIRLE QUE SU SERVICIO ES MUY DEFICIENTE!- se oyó la voz disgustada de un hombre. ¿Después de todo su esfuerzo ese viejito se atrevía a gritarla? ¿Cuando fue él el que había insistido? Ha Ni no solía enojarse con facilidad pero ese reclamo la sacó de quicio. Empezó a quitarse su chaqueta para poder ver a ese viejo malagradecido, cobrar su parte e irse. No iba a perder el tiempo discutiendo con semejante patán.

-son 9.800 wons además no le parece Ajushii que está siendo muy desagradecido…- respondió Ha Ni al levantar su cabeza, pero lo que vio la dejo paralizada y sin habla. Seung Jo se encontraba igual que Ha Ni.

¿Era acaso un sueño lo que veía? ¿Se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba? O de plano ya alucinaba y se había vuelto loco. Sin poder apartar la vista de esa visión, mecánicamente saco de su cartera el dinero y se lo dio mientras le dijo:

–Se puede quedar con el cambio- dijo pausadamente, ella recibió el dinero dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pocos minutos después, en sus 28 años y para una persona que pensaba posiblemente 3 veces más rápido que la población mundial promedio, Seung Jo se encontraba en un estado lamentable.  
Todavía no aceptaba lo que sus ojos vieron… Era tan preciosa y tan hermosa, algo que añoraba tanto ver que cuando desapareció sintió como si algo le atravesará el pecho. Se lleva la mano al pecho y sintió su corazón latir apresuradamente otra vez ¿hacia cuanto no lo sentía así? esta vez no permitirá que su inteligente cabeza gobernará sobre su torpe corazón. Entonces inadvertidamente deja la sopa que le entregaron y salió corriendo dejando la puerta abierta.

Bajo la fuerte lluvia, en medio de una calle se encontraba Ha Ni, estaba empapada por el agua, había abandonado su chaqueta por la impresión que tuvo, se sentía totalmente perdida, ¿era él? ¿Era Seung Jo? o ¿simplemente una alucinación producto de su loca y bien conocida imaginación? Esas palabras "te puedes quedar con el cambio" se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. la sacude fuerte para ver si despertaba  
-tonta Ha Ni, la siempre estúpida y arrastrada Ha Ni- se decía ella misma con tristeza en medio de su letargo. De repente alguien agarra de su brazo dándole la vuelta.

-¿Piensas que alguien se puede tomar esa sopa tan fría?, e ¿irte así sin más?- le dijo Seung Jo. Ha Ni no notaba debido a la lluvia que Seung Jo estaba llorando igual que ella, ninguno notaba ese hecho.

-pues no se la tome- le responde una Ha Ni dolida y disgustada. Arrugando su nariz y estirando su boca como lo solía hacer cuando la retaba. ¿Cuánto extraño él esos pucheros? Inadvertidamente Seung Jo la estrecha a él en un movimiento que Ha Ni no puede evitar y le dice

-imposible, la tomaré ya llevo demasiado, demasiado tiempo esperando- responde Seung Jo y en un movimiento aun mas rápido la besa. Esta vez no es un beso inocente, no es un beso travieso, es un beso de un hombre a la mujer que tanto ha añorado y a amado hasta la locura. La besa con exigencia, con amor, con deseo, con dolor, con toda la pasión que un hombre puede entregar después de mucho tiempo de desearla a su lado de poder siquiera verla, escucharla, tocarla. Todos esos sentimientos reprimidos lo entrego en ese beso.

Ella aunque confundida, por la sorpresa no tuvo oportunidad de siquiera pensar en detenerlo. Su cabeza dejo de pensar solo tenerlo cerca, sus corazones dirigían sus actos, en ese momento a ella no le importó ser la tonta Ha Ni, no importaba simplemente sentía, lo que tanto se negó aceptar esos años: que a pesar de todo, y con todo, su amor por el egocéntrico y frio Baek Seung Jo seguía intacto. Tan intacto como el día que lo vio por primera vez o tal vez mas fuerte aun. Ella comenzó a corresponder al beso con igual o más exigencia que él. Sus manos como si se mandaran solas lo estrecharon más hacia ella, enterró sus manos en su cabellera, eso no hizo sino avivar mas el fuego en él, que comenzó a besar su cuello apasionadamente Ha Ni ya estaba en otro mundo todo eso era como una fuerte descarga eléctrica, habría jurado que un rayo de repente cayó sobre ellos y ya estaba en el más allá disfrutando de las mieles del paraíso. De repente se escucha un ruido muy fuerte, eso lo saco a ambos de su aturdimiento.

-¡Ehh Que Hacen Allí! Par De Indecentes, Lleve A Su Zorra A Otro Sitio Y No Estorben- grito un señor desde su carro donde no dejaba de sonar su bocina. Al escuchar esto Seung Jo hace a Ha Ni a un lado, no sin antes coger su cara con ambas manos y decir que lo espere allí.

Se fue dispuesto a acabar con el tipo que los interrumpió y que ofendió a Ha Ni. Con mirada asesina va directamente al carro aprovecha que el estúpido tiene baja su ventana y lo agarra al señor de su cuello y le pega un susto de muerte, el señor no atina sino a presionar su acelerador escapando de una posible muerte prematura y dejando a Seung Jo con ganas de ir tras él. Pero para Seung Jo, había algo más importante que atender, volteo inmediatamente al lugar donde dejo a Ha Ni, pero allí simplemente no había nadie ya.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2 Angustia de Madre

Capítulo 2. La angustia de madre

Seung Jo busco y busco hasta el cansancio pero no la encontró de nuevo, ahora se encontraba sin rumbo fijo, ¿se estaba volviendo loco a caso? Su mente debía estar jugándole una mala pasada. Su Ha Ni, su caracol de Noé nunca hubiera huido de él… No otra vez. La lluvia aun no cesaba y se hacía más fuerte, era entrada la madrugada y el frio en Seúl era insoportable..., estaba a punto de congelarse, pero él era indiferente a eso, cuando menos pensó se encontraba al frente de la casa de sus padres. No tenía idea cuando decidió tomar ese rumbo.

La madre de Seung Jo estaba horneando unos pasteles que le habían encargado algunos amigos para una fiesta de cumpleaños, era para ese mismo día, así que para tenerlos más frescos, ella los horneaba en la madrugada. Eso era preferible que dar vueltas en la cama, ya que últimamente su insomnio la afectaba más de lo normal.

Todo estaba callado en casa, ese tipo de soledad que era su gran temor, se había vuelto realidad. Con Baek Eun Jo como todo un universitario, la insufrible rutina, la soledad, y extrañar a cierta persona, habían hecho de ella alguien que no tenía ni la mitad del brillo que siempre la caracterizo, aunque seguía conservando su actitud amorosa y paciente con su familia (excepto su hija en ley- Nuera).

Escucho un ruido extraño, hasta que claramente escucho unos pasos, debió asustarse, pero eso provocaba en la señora Baek cierta adrenalina que no sentía hace tiempo; Así que en vez de esconderse o llamar a su esposo, que se encontraba en la parte de arriba roncando o a su hijo, que se encontraba en su cuarto estudiando fuertemente para su examen de estadística.

Ella valientemente o más bien estúpidamente, se fue con toda a darle al supuesto ladrón con el sartén más grande que pudo encontrar. Parecía que estuviera parodiando la escena de la película 300 cuando el personaje principal se lanzó a la batalla. Le alcanzo a dar como tres golpes hasta que se dio cuenta que era su hijo, casi muere de la impresión, acaba de darle a su hijo mayor una de las palizas que en su vida le dio, "bueno quizás hace rato que se la merecía" pensó sin remordimiento pero al ver que su hijo permanecía inalterable o más que inalterablemente descompuesto, la asusto a muerte.

-Baek Seung Jo, ¿Estás bien?, ¿te hice mucho daño? Lo siento tanto hijo… - dijo ella abrazándolo, y le toco la cara tratándolo de hacerlo reaccionar, él seguía así con la mirada perdida como desconcertado- ¿le habré causado daño cerebral? OMG! -La comunidad científica le caería encima por echar a perder una de las mentes más prodigiosas de Corea.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que a su hijo le pasaba algo más, sus labios estaban morados, sus manos heladas y sus ropas completamente empapadas; Estaba temblando posiblemente del frio, de hecho ni siquiera estaba abrigado, había salido así de casa, con ropa de dormir, ¿se habrá peleado de nuevo con Hae Ra? Pero aun así eso no explicaba su vestimenta y su actual estado. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la camisa empapada que llevaba, lo cubrió con una manta que tenia a la mano en su sala. Y fue corriendo a la cocina a prepararle algo caliente, una vez que volvió, no lo encontró en la sala.

"Quizás subió a alguno de los cuartos o acudió a su hermano a pedirle algo de ropa" pensó, pero allí no estaba entonces. Lo supo, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba. Baek Seung Jo estaba sentado en la cama del cuarto que ocupaba Ha Ni cuando vivía con ellos, ese cuarto se había mantenido tal y como estaba, primero, porque ella no se hacía a la idea de que Ha Ni no volvería, con el paso del tiempo ella acepto lo inevitable. Pero esa vez fue Seung Jo quien no quiso que movieran una sola cosa de ese cuarto.

Eso había causado muchos problemas con su hija en ley que constantemente le reprochaba a su suegra que Seung Jo no hubiera podido superar el recuerdo de Ha Ni. Por ello ese cuarto se mantenía cerrado, para ella era doloroso entrar allí. Pero su hijo tenía cierta fijación en él. Cierto día Hae Ra se le ocurrió entrar al cuarto y tratar de cambiarlo pero eso causo que Seung Jo se pusiera furioso con ella y la saco a empujones, era de las pocas veces que vio a su hijo así.

Ella se sienta su lado y lleva su mano a la barbilla de él y lo obliga a voltear su cara hacia ella para mirarlo fijamente, al observar sus ojos, lo supo en ese instante.

–la encontraste, la viste, ¿verdad?- De repente las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de su Seung Jo por montones, ella lo abraza no pudiendo creer el estado en que se encontraba su amado hijo y tratando de calmar su estado, pero él solo se acuesta sobre sus piernas y empieza a llorar mas profusamente y en medio de su llanto grita de dolor y de desesperación, repitiendo una y otra vez, "la perdí, la perdí mamá, de nuevo la perdí".

Angustiosamente no haya como consolar a hijo, estaba llena de preguntas y las palabras de su hijo la asustaban mucho, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle nada, solo atino a sobarle suavemente su caballera tal y como cuando era solo un pequeño. Y así paso mucho tiempo hasta que este por fin se quedara profundamente dormido.

Baek Eun Jo observa la conmovedora escena entre su hyung y su omoni desde la puerta del cuarto, y no puede evitar que sus lágrimas recorrieran su rostro también. Oh Ha Ni había vuelto de nuevo y fiel a su estilo pondría todo patas arriba, "ya era hora" pensó él.


	3. Chapter 3 Pero me acuerdo de ti

Capítulo 3 – Pero me acuerdo de ti

Oh Ha Ni aprovecho la distracción del señor del carro y mientras le quedaba un poco de cordura, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: correr y correr y ocultarse, lo llevaba haciendo mucho tiempo y Seung Jo podría ser muy bueno en muchas cosas pero en eso a ella nadie, nadie le ganaba ya era una experta en esa materia. Por fin y después de tanto dar vueltas había regresado a casa, Ha Ni no había notado pero ya era muy tarde incluso había olvidado su cita.

Cuando lo escucho de lejos llamarla una y otra vez, estuvo a punto de volverse hacia él, pero no se lo podía permitir. No podría decir que se arrepentía, aunque fue inesperado deseo ese beso y disfruto cada segundo de él y de su contacto. No podía negar el efecto que él seguía causando en ella era el mismo o aún más devastador que antes. Ya era adulta y como mujer pudo sentir sensaciones más fuertes que cuando era una inocente chica universitaria.

Eran muchas las cosas que pasaron y en todas ellas fue ella la que salió perdiendo. No estaba preparada para enfrentarlo. Temía flaquear de nuevo, como lo hizo al aceptar ese beso. Y tener que lidiar con la bipolaridad de Seung Jo. Había superado muchas cosas, se había superado a sí misma y había madurado en muchos aspectos a las malas pero eso la cambio en todos los sentidos, (aunque seguía siendo torpe y distraída).

Ya no era esa chica soñadora y llena de ilusiones que solo deseaba seguir a un chico por el resto de su vida, no, ella había aprendido a la mala que esos solo eran cuentos de hadas o mangas. La vida real era cruel y no tuvo piedad de ella. Así como trabajo toda su adolescencia en seguir al perfecto Baek Seung Jo y ganarse su cariño, trabajo el doble para alejarse de él y olvidarlo, al ser tan persistente creyó por momentos pensó que lo lograba, pero se engañaba a ella misma. Sus recuerdos era lo único que tenía.

Hace 7 años…

-este es el segundo- dijo Ha Ni -¿El segundo qué? -kiss (beso) -es el tercero, pero ya no tienes que contar mas- creyó escuchar Ha Ni y solo asiente. y él la abraza tiernamente, se sentía más feliz que un niño en una tienda de caramelos. Su corazón galopaba como nunca, hoy por fin Seung Jo la reclamaba como suya y la beso demostrando que ella era importante para él.

-entremos antes que pesquemos un resfriado.- Dijo él.

Antes de entrar a la casa Seung Jo cae en cuenta que dejo la sombrilla tirada en la entrada del antejardín. Apura a Ha Ni a entrar rápido a casa, dándole una de esas sonrisas que la dejaban muda mientras él se devuelve a recogerla. Se inclinó al recoger la sombrilla, y no podía evitar sonreír, había hecho lo que su corazón le dicto y no se arrepentía, podía sentir como su corazón se emocionaba de nuevo.

Después que escucho de la propia Hani que ella se iría y haría su vida con otra persona que no fuera él, había tomado una decisión en una milésima de segundo, iba a sacar la empresa con su propio esfuerzo, y llegaría a ser médico como tanto quería todo con Ha Ni a su lado sin ella nada valdría la pena.

iba a trabajar fuertemente para ello, se levantó de nuevo pero al alzar la vista alguien lo estaba observando fijamente.

Ha Ni entra primero y ve a su familia reunida, su papá les estaba informando a todos que se mudarían tal y como había hablado con ella el día anterior, ella miró hacia la puerta preguntándose por que Seung Jo demoraba tanto en entrar, estaba a punto de devolverse pero omoni la insto a subir rápido y cambiarse de ropa, al verla tan empapada por la lluvia.

No sabía si Seung Jo deseaba que la familia supiera que se habían "reconciliado", a ella todo lo sucedido el parecía tan romántico como un ensueño. Estaba tan feliz que comenzó a saltar en su cama de la alegría, se cambió de ropa y bajo de nuevo pero Seung Jo no entraba todavía, así que preocupada fue a la puerta pero omoni la detuvo y dijo que Seung Jo llamó y dijo que se demoraba, pero no dijo a donde iba.

A ella le pareció extraño pero Seung Jo era así, entonces le restó importancia al asunto, su día había sido largo así que se rasco sus ojos y se fue a descansar un momento. Quería esperar a Seung Jo despierta pero el sueño la venció. Tuvo un hermoso sueño: Donde Seung Jo pedía su mano formalmente, ella se disculparía con Joon Gu y él haría lo mismo con Hae Ra, se solucionarían los problemas de la empresa, se casarían, y ella sería una feliz enfermera apoyando a su esposo en su carrera como médico.

Cuando despertó era las 8:00 am. Se levantó de un humor genial, se esmeró en ponerse bonita para Seung Jo pensando que lo encontraría en el desayuno,tenía tantas expectativas, pero él ya había partido para el trabajo y ella tenía un examen que atender (aunque ya sabía el resultado pues no había estudiado nada), tenía apagado el celular así que paso todo el día y no se pudo comunicar con él, ella les conto a sus amigas las cuales le dijeron que esperaban que Seung Jo siempre actuaba de la misma manera , ella lo defendió y hasta se peleó con ellas, esta vez confiaría en Seung Jo, podría ser muy tonta para muchas cosas pero era muy intuitiva y sabía que Seung Jo fue sincero con ella la noche anterior lo sintió en su beso, en su abrazo, él hasta dijo que no tendría que contar más. ¿Qué más quería decir con eso? Volvió a casa antes de la hora acostumbrada, y lo que se encontró no le gustó nada, era Hae Ra con su abuelo, y Seung Jo estaba sentado al lado de está.

Todos sentados como una gran familia, el tío estaba charlando animosamente con el abuelo de Hae Ra sobre una posible expansión en sus negocios, la única que no expresaba felicidad alguna era omoni cuando está se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ha Ni, le pregunto qué hacia allí tan temprano, que subiera inmediatamente a su cuarto, pero Hae Ra intervino inmediatamente y manifestó su deseo que los acompañara en la mesa.

-ya que eres tan cercana a la familia, quisiera que fueras la primera en enterarte- dijo Hae Ra, agarrando posesivamente a Seung Jo del brazo.

-¿Celebrar?- Pregunto Ha Ni confundida.

- Ha Ni sube ya- escucho que omoni le decía

-Que nos casamos en un mes – intervino Seung Jo mirándola directamente a los ojos y con rostro inexpresivo.

-¿un mes?, ¿te has vuelto loco, Seung Jo?- pregunto su madre en lo que se podría considerar un grito.

El tío trato de que su esposa volviera a la compostura, antes que se mostrara descortés con el abuelo de Hae Ra. Al ver que su esposo se alteró omoni trato de calmarse.

Esta vez no será una suposición era una certeza, Baek Seung Jo se casaría con Hae Ra y eran la pareja perfecta. Ha Ni aprovecho la distracción y simplemente giro su cuerpo automáticamente y subió las escaleras. "Seung Jo, volvió a jugar conmigo. Otro, solo fue otro beso travieso" pensó tristemente Ha Ni.

El papá de Ha Ni que observo todo lo acontecido, estaba más decidido que nunca a irse de esa casa, esa misma noche lo haría, llueva, truene o relampagueé, se irían de allí y esta vez era definitivo, si permitía que Seung Jo y su nueva familia política humillaban más a su hija no sería un padre digno para Ha Ni, una próxima vez y tendría que golpear a Seung Jo. Además temía por la salud de su amigo, se debían marchar y efectivamente esa noche así lo hicieron.

¿preguntas? a estas alturas deben haber muchas... estare atenta a responderlas .. gracias por leer :)


	4. Chapter 4 Sufrir en Silencio

Capítulo 4: Sufrir en silencio

Seung Jo escuchó y observó desde su ventana el momento cuando Ha Ni y su padre salieron, ambos se fueron sin decir nada pues ya las palabras sobraban en esa situación, era demasiado dolorosa otra despedida entre su madre y Ha Ni.

El verla irse esta vez, le causo un dolor tan tremendo en el pecho con solo tragar le dolía, Y aunque se moría por ir detrás de ella y explicarle todo, decirle que no se fuera, que él buscaría la manera de arreglarlo todo, pero ni siquiera él con todo y lo inteligente que era podía encontrar una salida a la situación en la que se encontraba atrapado, pero de la que solo él era consciente.

Pues ahora no solo el futuro de la empresa familiar estaba en  
juego, sino que también el fututo de Ha Ni y el padre de ella estaban en sus manos. La situación era realmente despreciable ¿En qué hora se dejó arrastrar en todo esto? ¿Por qué acepto la cena con Hae Ra? Todo había sido una cadena de error tras error. Cualquier movimiento en falso y pondría en juego el futuro de todos. Tenía que pensar bien como salir de esto.

Todos esos días habían ido muy mal desde que acepto la dichosa cena con la nieta de la familia Yoon, al ver que era Hae Ra se sorprendió pero se sintió aliviado, ella no quería un matrimonio en esa situación, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que con él ese tipo de cosas no funcionarían nunca, o al menos él lo creía de esa manera.

Cuando ella menciono el hecho de intentarlo entre los dos, aprovechar esa oportunidad para ver a donde lo llevaba sin llegar al matrimonio arreglado, no le sonó tan mal la idea. Debía aclarar si lo que sentía por Ha Ni era solo cosa de costumbre, tal vez un apego ocasionado por la convivencia y la insistencia de su madre o de la propia Ha Ni, quizás al conocer un poco más a Hae Ra podría aclarar sus verdaderos sentimientos (aunque en el fondo él ya sabía la respuesta), Además que esa era la única salida que tenía por el momento.

Fue duro con Ha Ni al decirle que lo más posible era que se casara, escucharla llorando detrás de la puerta, fue tan doloroso pero por ahora no podría brindarle ningún tipo de esperanza. De nuevo Ha Ni volvió a privarlo de su continuo asedio, no le preparo esos horrendos desayunos y ni siquiera fue a la oficina a trabajar. ¿Pero Que se creía esta niña?, ¿qué puede abandonar el trabajo así por qué si? Y Para rematar Hae Ra comenzó con sus mensajitos cursis, fue escalofriante, las mujeres son realmente algo difícil de manejar, creyó que ella era diferente pero resulto igual de terrorífica que todas, mandando mensajes de noviecita enamorada como si tuvieran una relación en realidad, se contuvo las ganas de vomitar Entonces se dio cuenta que ese mensaje no vino de la persona correcta, así que envió un mensaje a Ha Ni pensando que ella se lo devolviera o que correría al trabajo junto a él, pero no fue así. Ese día no la vio en lo absoluto ¿A ver cuánto le duraba la dignidad?

¿Qué? ¿Una cita? ¿Y de rojo? Ha Ni realmente lo volvía loco. Tal vez era otro de esos jueguitos para volverlo celoso y aunque volaba de la rabia, se contuvo. Todavía no aprendía, ella no sería capaz de andar con alguien en serio porque a ella solo le gustaba él y ningún otro, estaba seguro que era una de sus tontos planes para llamar su atención.

¿Payasos? ¿En serio Hae Ra pensó que esto era divertido? se sintió forzado a sonreír, pero su mente divagaba muy lejos de ahí pensando en cierta chica tonta pero añorada.

Bla bla blá. Todo lo que decía Hae Ra era tan ajeno a él, parecía como si estuviera hablando de otra persona, ella no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus sueños, sus ideales, ¿Ser el rey de los videojuegos? Eso le traía sin cuidado, solo lo hacía para colaborar a su padre pero ella con todo su alto coeficiente intelectual no se daba cuenta de eso, Ha Ni si lo hubiera hecho.

¿Joon Gu?, ¿Ese idiota? En serio Ha Ni era tan tonta, ¿precisamente con él? ¿Qué era lo divertido que ese idiota le estaba diciendo? Mientras que él no dejo de pensar todo el día en ella, ella andaba por allí haciendo quien sabe qué y sonriendo como tonta para ese idiota, Parecía que no era un juego después de todo, Ha Ni de verdad estaba saliendo con Joon Gu. "son el uno para el otro", fue lo que le dijo, siempre tenía la costumbre de decir cosas que la hirieran cuando lo hacía rabiar. Hae Ra que no es tonta percibió su malestar.

"Me gusta" le dijo a su madre esa misma noche, de nuevo quería disgustarla, ya que sabía que estaba escuchando, si ella había lanzado el primer golpe él lo devolvería. Pero esa noche tuvo que reconocer que ella gano el round. Escucharla que le gustaba otro y especialmente Joon Gu lo puso el doble de enojado y frustrado.

Resulto que Joon Gu en el fondo era inteligente, y bueno en algo en verdad, por primera vez se sintió superado en algo y no podía hacer nada. Esos días solo peleaba con su madre, pues ella no aceptaba su compromiso con Hae Ra y ver a Ha ni en el medio dificultaba más las cosas para él.

Entonces al otro día fue a la cancha de tenis, pero ella ya no estaba allí por andar con Joon Gu, "su caracol dejo de esperarlo" Pensó. Para rematar las amigas de ella dicen en voz alta que él idiota de Joon Gu se atrevió a proponerle matrimonio, eso lo volvió realmente loco, su corazón se aceleró reclamando lo era suyo.

No podría esperar una noche más sin hablar con ella, tenía que saber que pasaba por su tonta cabeza, era tarde pero no llegaba a casa, de seguro por estar con ese imbécil, Así que decidido salió a buscarla, tenía que esperarla afuera ya que no podría hablar de esto con ella en casa, tenía que saber si lo que había escuchado de sus amigas era verdad, Ese día no tuvo paz ni por un segundo. Solo hasta que ella le confirmo que todavía le gustaba, fue allí que todos sus temores se despejaron, el alma le volvió al cuerpo y la beso impulsivamente. Ella tenía la facultad de hacerlo actuar sin pensar. No quería volver pasar por un día como ese jamás en su vida.

Ha Ni era su complemento, se había convertido en algo tan necesario como comer, como respirar. ¿En qué momento esa niña tonta le gano y se le metió por completo en el corazón? Esa niña tonta, torpe y entrometida que siempre se metía en problemas agobiándolo, afectando su tranquila, solitaria y aburrida vida. Había logrado que el perfecto Baek Seung Jo se rindiera completamente ante ella.

Después de recoger la sombrilla, vio en frente suyo al abuelo de Hae Ra le resulto escalofriante, de seguro había visto la escena con Ha ni, sabía que tendría que ofrecer disculpas y terminar todos los asuntos con Hae Ra de la manera correcta, ella que era una mujer inteligente tal y como él sabría entenderlo a la perfección ya que eran demasiado parecidos. Pero no estaba seguro cómo reaccionaría el abuelo de ella al saber que rechazaba a su nieta por otra chica que no era ni talentosa ni brillante como lo era su nieta, y que obviamente no le traería los beneficios económicos que sí tendría que realizar un enlace matrimonial con su familia.

Pero por Ha ni y al lado de ella teniéndola siempre a su lado podría sortear con todo lo que se le venía encima, había tardado en asimilarlo pero no podía negar lo que su mente y su corazón le gritaba y fiel a su estilo sincero decidió hacer frente al presidente Yoon.

De repente sintió que dos hombres grandes lo sujetaban de lado a lado, el presidente Yoon le sonreía mientras dijo: "quisiera tener una charla amena con mi futuro yerno". Al parecer ese día estaba lejos de terminar.  
Después de viajar por casi una hora en carro, se encontraba en uno de los más lujosos restaurantes, el viejito mañoso no hablo durante toda la comida. Haciendo que Seung Jo se sintiera nervioso de lo que podría pasar por la cabeza del señor. Entonces solo cuando termino el postre comenzó hablar.

-Linda chica en verdad, adorable- comento

- Señor Yoon de verdad sé que le debo una explicación-comenzó hablando el joven con calma y mucha seriedad- Pero pienso que con la que me debo entender sobre este asunto es con Hae...

- Tuve la oportunidad de conocer el restaurante del señor Oh- le interrumpió el Sr. Yoon- en verdad es una obra de arte, sería una verdadera lástima…

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Seung Jo a la defensiva, el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando no le gustaba nada.

-El señor Oh es alguien talentoso en su oficio, decía que es lamentable ver que es realmente muy desafortunado. Las deudas al igual que a tu papá lo tienen hasta el cuello.

-¿cómo…?- El Presidente Yoon saca un sobre de su portafolio, Seung Jo lo recibe y ve adentro hay unas fotos y unos documentos. En las fotos se muestra al padre de Ha Ni acorralado por unos matones, y en otra foto y en un lugar diferente a Ha ni hablando inocentemente con el mismo señor que tenía amenazado al padre de Ha Ni como si ella estuviera señalando una dirección. Solo ver eso le helo la sangre.

En los documentos estaba un pagaré firmado por el padre de Ha ni. Por una alta suma de dinero, y en la otra un documento donde estaban las cuentas de hospital de su padre, además un documento donde hacia acreedor de todas las deudas contraídas por la empresa de Seung Jo. En conjunto todo era una suma incalculable.

-Tanto tu padre, como el señor Oh, son personas dignas de admiración- le dijo- pero ambos en situaciones lamentables, yo realmente quiero ayudarlos- dijo con descaro haciendo que el joven lo repudiara- y quiero ayudarte, alguien tan prodigioso como tú no puede terminar igual que ellos, sé que tú también piensas lo mismo. Para un viejo como yo la única motivación después que mis hijos murieran trágicamente, fue mi querida nieta. Hae Ra es mi sol, realmente me gusta verla contenta, aunque estos días su sonrisa está apagada- lo dijo de manera que daba a entender que el culpable era Seung Jo- cuando pasa eso, este viejo que ves aquí se vuelve un cascarrabias egoísta, y nadie es feliz cuando pasa eso. ¿Creo que ninguno de nosotros queremos que eso pase verdad?

Seung Jo, en ese momento tenía la mirada llena de cólera, los músculos de su rostro estaban visiblemente contraídos y tenía arrugado el entrecejo. Sus manos se empuñaron de tal forma que las fotos quedaron destrozadas,

-¿qué espera de mi entonces?- respondió Seung Jo

-Yo solo quiero el bien para tu familia y la mía. Solo eso, y si en verdad eres tan inteligente sabes cuál es el camino correcto-la amenaza fue tal sutil- Cuando uno es joven tiende a cometer errores solo por seguir sueños vacíos, tu eres demasiado talentoso como para echar tu futuro prominente por tonterías como el amor juvenil. Tu estas hecho en realidad para grandes cosas- se puso en pie- ¿lo comprendes ahora Seung Jo?- se despide dando instrucciones a sus gorilas de dejar a Seung Jo en casa.

Cuando llego a casa estuvo a punto de entrar en el cuarto de Ha Ni y desahogarse con ella y ella lo abrazaría como la otra vez, pero fue incapaz siquiera de tocar la puerta así que solo atino arregostarse a ella como si de esa manera pudiera sentirla, ella seguro estaba soñando con su nueva vida al lado de él, mañana de nuevo le rompería el corazón a Ha ni y esta vez no estaba seguro de que ella lo perdonará de nuevo, por primera vez quiso gritar de desesperación.

Porque por primera vez en su vida no hallaba una solución a un problema.  
Al siguiente día fue el almuerzo con Hae Ra y su abuelo, todo le parecía tan insoportable, Hae Ra cada vez le parecía menos agradable, había tantos defectos en ella que no vio antes (si él se comportaba igual que ella que por favor lo mataran de una vez XD), no había tenido la valentía de verle la cara a Ha Ni, así que salió lo más temprano que pudo y tenía la esperanza que no se encontrarán con ella en el almuerzo, Pero precisamente ella llego más temprano de lo normal.

Se sintió romper en dos cuando le dijo a Ha Ni que se casaría en un mes. Y se rompió en mil pedazos cuando vio su rostro y la manera en que automáticamente volteo sin siquiera decir nada. Tenía el impulso de ir por ella pero Hae Ra lo sujetaba del brazo y cualquier imprudencia de él y pondría poner en juego la vida de Ha Ni y su padre.

Después de que Ha Ni se marchara los días pasaron lentamente, Hae Ra en verdad era una pesadilla con esto de la boda, Seung Jo estaba buscando incansablemente la forma de encontrar una solución que lo zafara de eso, la situación en la empresa era lamentable, la presentación del juego se atrasó muchísimo ya que el abuelo de Hae Ra le estaba dando vueltas al asunto. La situación del papa de Ha Ni era más seria aun, le debía a gente peligrosa y los intereses se lo comían vivo.

Y Ha Ni lo evitaba a toda costa, ya no la veía ni por de casualidad, ni en el trabajo, ni en la universidad, ni en el club de tenis, las veces que intento siquiera buscar o acercarse a Ha Ni en un ataque impulsivo, Hae Ra se interponía, incluso llego a pensar que era una especie de detective profesional, daba miedo. Encontrársela a cada momento en toda parte.

En otra ocasión fue al restaurante del papá de Ha Ni y aunque el señor no perdió nunca su amabilidad con él pero la situación fue incomoda, más cuando de repente vio al tipo mal encarado de la foto rondando el restaurante, eso fue todo para acobardarlo más.

Los días pasaban y se acercaba más la fecha de la boda y aun no encontraba solución. Estaba desesperándose día a día. Su madre no le hablaba, su padre aún convaleciente no era consciente de la situación de la empresa, y Eun Jo que lo conocía tan bien sabía que no era feliz, y que algo pasaba.

Pero él no tuvo el valor para compartir sus preocupaciones con ellos, no podía involucrarlos solo con Ha Ni era con la único que había abierto su corazón y esta vez no podía contar con ella para que lo reconfortara.  
Él que siempre vivió tan egoístamente apartado a los problemas que ahora debido a ellos no podía dormir ni comer bien, se sentía una marioneta con la cual el presidente Yoon podía hacer lo que quisiera y eso lo exasperaba. En ocasiones pensaba si la solución era decirle a Hae Ra, pero algo le decía que ella era menos ignorante de la situación de lo que él pensaba.

Hae Ra menciono el tema ir por los vestidos de boda, a pesar de su fuerte negativa, una llamada del presidente Yoon era suficiente para cumplir el capricho de su nieta, así que allí estaba probándose el traje de novio que llevaría en la boda. Cuando retiraron las cortinas para mostrarle a Hae Ra pudo observar su cara de satisfacción, en seguida sus ojos se posaron en Ha Ni que inexplicablemente se encontraba al lado de ella mirándolo con dolor.

-¿qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto molesto

-Yo no soy de muchas amigas y ya que tu madre no puede y Ha ni es la más cercana solo le dije que me acompañara hacer unas compras.

-¿ES QUE ERES ESTÚPIDA O NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LA SITUACIÓN?- era la primera vez que le hablaba en ese tono pero esto había colmado a Seung Jo. Las dos mujeres se mostraron asombradas por su tono pero él continuo hablando-Para ella esto es humilla…

-dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí- intervino Ha Ni- Además yo no solo vine acompañar a Hae Ra, yo debo comprar un vestido también.

-¿vestido?-repitió Seung Jo- ¿Para qué?

-para su boda- una voz se oyó en la habitación

PD: proximo cap: Se robo a mi novio

AVANCES...

**  
"-Disculpe señorita- le intervino una de las vendedoras de la tienda

-¿QUE QUIERE?- respondió la cada vez menos racional Hae Ra.

-esto... Los trajes que se llevaron sus amigos, alguien debe responder por ellos- le dijo sin tantos rodeos

-¿está tratando de decirme que pague por algo que no me lleve? ¿Está loca? ¿Me está diciendo que pague por el traje de la chica que se acaba de robar a mi novio?- estaba realmente fuera de si

**

- ¿No puedes ver mi corazón?, ¿Mas allá de mis actos?- dice Seung Jo con congoja. Ha Ni sujeta su cara con las manos y lo mira fijamente

-¿por qué actúas así Seung Jo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Es Algún problema con la empresa?, dime por favor yo tratare de ayudarte...- pero Seung Jo la enmudece con un dulce beso.


	5. Chapter 5 Se robo a mi novio

Capítulo 5. Se robó a mi novio

-¿Boda, que quieren decir?- les pregunto a las dos amigas de Ha Ni que habían aparecido de la nada

-yo…

-su boda con Joon Gu por supuesto –Dijo una de sus amigas, específicamente Min Ah que entraba en la puerta con un vestido en sus manos. Mientras la otra tomo a Ha ni de la mano y la llevaron a la habitación continua. Hae Ra sorprendida dijo

-Ha Ni en verdad es algo sorprendente, no pierde el tiempo ¿no?- Seung Jo la mira molesto por su comentario.

-Señorita Yoon su vestido ya está listo para que se lo pruebe – ella sonríe a la vendedora y entra a probárselo pero algo inquieta por dejar a Seung Jo solo. Después de poderse poner ese vestido engorroso pudo salir. Pero allí no había nadie esperándola y verle vestida de novia.

Ha Ni se miraba en el espejo (imaginando lo que pudo ser y no fue), le dolió tanto ver a Baek Seung Jo en el traje de su próxima boda, ¿cómo era que había caído en la trampa de Hae Ra? De nuevo había sido una tonta, había acudido al lugar pensando que en verdad quería hacer las paces con ella con el fin de llevarse mejor con la mamá de Seung Jo y por su amor por omoni había accedido (sabía que Omoni no la aceptaba y estaba muy deprimida por el compromiso de su hijo).

Menos mal sus amigas no eran tan ingenuas como ella. Y habían llegado en el momento oportuno. Ahora supuestamente se estaba probando su vestido de boda pero ¿con que objetivo? Baek Seung Jo le había demostrado ya que no le importaba ella ni un poco. Con la más profunda tristeza abre el compartimiento donde se estaba probando el vestido para mostrarle a sus amigas pero de repente siente que alguien la jala fuertemente de su brazo. Y la arrincona hacia a una pared.

-¿Es verdad? –oyó la voz angustia de Seung Jo

- Seung Jo suéltame – le dijo

- solo dime ¿es verdad?- insistió

-no es tu asunto- le respondió

-dime que no es cierto, que esto es solo para darme rabia, para darme celos. Que es otro de tus juegos tontos- le dijo Seung Jo apoyando su frente en la de ella, y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¿de qué estás hablando?- dice Ha Ni tratando de soltarse de su agarre,- tú te vas a casar y… - escucharon las voces de las amigas de Ha Ni, llamándola.

-diablos, vámonos de aquí- le dijo Seung Jo sin que Ha Ni pueda evitar que él la arrastre afuera. La sube a su auto carro negro, aquel de la compañía de su padre que últimamente utilizaba, casi a empujones y se pierden del lugar. Las amigas de Ha Ni se cansan de buscarla, entonces se encuentran a Hae Ra haciendo lo mismo que ellas pero buscando a Seung Jo, la situación es más que evidente.

Se fueron juntos y ninguno siquiera devolvieron sus trajes. Hae Ra preguntaba a todos los de la tienda. Estaba furiosa, su cara estaba roja y temblaba de la ira y el hermoso vestido que tenía puesto era víctima de su estado de frustración, lo destrozo por completo. Parecía una niña berrinchuda a la que le robaban su juguete favorito. Las amigas de Ha Ni solo podían burlarse de aquella situación, se pudieron ir hace rato pero disfrutaban todo lo que podían con el show que daba la inmaculada Hae Ra. Ella ya se iba ir pero alguien se lo impidió.

-Disculpe señorita- le intervino una de las vendedoras de la tienda

-¿QUE QUIERE?- respondió la cada vez menos racional Hae Ra.

-esto... Los trajes que se llevaron sus amigos, alguien debe responder por ellos- le dijo sin tantos rodeos

-¿está tratando de decirme que pague por algo que no me lleve? ¿Está loca? ¿Me está diciendo que pague por el traje de la chica que se acaba de robar a mi novio?- estaba realmente fuera de si

-lo siento señora usted entro con ellos… y no hay nadie que se haga responsable de los gastos incluyendo el vestido que acaba de destrozar – le dijo la joven mujer que los había atendido, mientras decían esto las amigas de Ha Ni salían corriendo lo más disimuladamente posible de la tienda mientras escuchaban y se burlaban del nuevo ataque de cólera de Hae Ra. Finalmente Hae Ra después de calmarse un poco, hace una llamada.

Habían recorrido un largo camino para llegar al club campestre donde, Ha Ni había seguido a Seung Jo con su hermano la otra vez, el mismo donde Seung Jo la había besado una vez mientras ella dormía. Cuando Ha Ni se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde para detenerlo y se encontraban fuera de Seúl.

No se explicaba la actitud de Seung Jo. Esos repentinos ataques de celos e impulsividad no eran propios de él, más que enojada estaba extrañada. ¿Algo debía estarle pasando? y quería saber que era, su aspecto no era saludable aunque seguía igual de atractivo, el cansancio en sus ojos era evidente, también estaba más delgado de lo normal y ella no podía evitar preocuparse por él antes que pensar en ella.

Seung Jo le pidió que no preguntara nada, que quería llevarla a un sitio donde pudieran hablar libremente, Todavía tenía puesto el traje de novia así que le fue difícil llegar hasta el sitio donde quería. Era la misma banca donde ella se había quedado dormida una vez. Ella se sentó del cansancio.

-¿es que acaso no te das cuenta de mis sentimientos? – le dijo Seung Jo

- ¿de qué hablas? –le dijo ella con la voz quebrada- Solo juegas conmigo constantemente cambias de opinión a cada rato y me tratas como si fuera una desconocida, ¿cómo quieres que te entienda?

- ¿No puedes ver mi corazón?, ¿Mas allá de mis actos?- dice Seung Jo con congoja. Ha Ni sujeta su cara con las manos y lo mira fijamente

-¿por qué actúas así Seung Jo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Es Algún problema con la empresa?, dime por favor yo tratare de ayudarte...- pero Seung Jo la enmudece con un dulce beso.

– Por favor podemos hacer que solo existimos nosotros dos- le pidió- ¿aunque sea solo por hoy? podríamos olvidarnos de los demás- dice Seung Jo- y solo pensar en nosotros.- Ha Ni opta por no preguntar más y solo abrazarlo. Y él necesitaba mucho de ese abrazo.

El resto del día se la pasaron caminando, evitaron los temas desagradables, era como un sueño y más gracioso aun porque aun tenían los trajes que se probaron en la tienda, parecían dos recién casados en su luna de miel él confiadamente la agarro de su mano. Ha Ni era feliz, Seung Jo también, por ese momento solo existían los dos y nada mas importaba. Nada más, pasaba un fotógrafo y les ofreció tomarles unas fotos.

Ha ni le hizo ojitos a Seung Jo, y él la miro con cara de "ni loco" pero ella de nuevo estiro su trompa en señal de capricho y él accedió a de inmediato. Se tomaron muchas fotos en diferentes posiciones, en una él sorpresivamente la beso. Ha Ni no se lo podía creer ya eran dos besos en el mismo día. Woww. Cuando menciono el hecho, él le respondió "te dije que no tenías que contar más".

Era ya de noche cuando Llegaron donde habían unas ruinas antiguas y al lado estaba un lago, más allá estaba una estatua de dos personas abrazadas tiernamente, Seung Jo le contó la historia que aprendió cuando trabajaba como guía en ese lugar, era de una pareja: Cha Jo y Ha Li a la cual por conflictos políticos entre sus familias se tuvieron que separar, él la había perseguido insistentemente hasta que ella le hiciera caso y logro hacerla prometer que se casaría con él, pero su padre tenía otros planes para él había decidido casarlo con la hija del rey, entonces todo se complicó para ellos, su familia tuvo que huir de la región debido a las amenazas del mismo rey, pero ellos planearon escapar juntos.

-Y se escaparon y vivieron felices – interrumpió Ha Ni.

-Ha Ni es una historia de la vida real no una comedia romántica de esas que lees o ves en televisión.

-¿entonces qué paso?

-Chae Jo y Ha Li intentaron escapar de su destino, sabían que se encontrarían en este lugar ya que era donde su aldea se encontraba actualmente huyendo del ataque de sus enemigos. Pero ese mismo día un ataque a la aldea acabo con todo, entonces cuando Chae Jo salió a buscarla, fue demasiado tarde, ella estaba demasiado herida cuando llego, estaba agonizando, y entonces ella le prometió que si no era en esta vida ella se encargaría de seguirlo en la otra, y esa vez Chae Jo no podría escapar de ella. Que se casaría con ella y tendrían muchos hijos y serían felices, y él por su parte y entre lágrimas, prometió no dejar que el destino les arrebatara su felicidad otra vez, Mientras ella moría en sus brazos.

-¿Qué triste, y que paso con él?- dijo Ha Ni llorando con lo sensible que era ella Seung Jo pensó que cometió un error contándole. Entonces decidió no contarle el final de la historia y desvió el tema.

-Ahora que lo pienso tú debes ser la reencarnación de ella, nunca dejaste de perseguirme – lo dijo en son de broma y Ha Ni le dio un golpe en el brazo –aussh-se quejo

-pero no logro que me quieras- le dijo ella

-Tontilla aun no puedes ver mi corazón. – dijo él zarandeándole la nariz.

-azhh ¬¬- ahora ella se quejo

- hagamos una promesa, aquí delante de la estatua de ellos dos, prometamos que no dejaremos que el destino nos aleje, que lucharemos no importa que pasa por estar juntos.

-ok. Yo también quiero que me hagas una promesa,

- ¿cuál?

-no descansaras hasta hacerme tu esposa y darme muchos hijos y que trabajaremos juntos tu como doctor y yo como enfermera y viviremos felices. Yo ya hice mi parte te perseguí por cuatro años, así que te toca.

-¿eres ambiciosa no?, piensas que me tienes a tu merced ¿verdad?

-no, no es eso… solo que es mi sueño

-entonces prométeme tu que, yo y solo yo te gustare siempre.

- no tengo que prometerlo, pero ¿no es muy egocéntrico de tu parte?

-mi salud mental es la que está en juego- Ha Ni se sonroja y se ríe por ese comentario y de nuevo lo golpea en el brazo. –parece que también tengo que incluir una cláusula de no maltrato físico- agrego Seung Jo y ella lo mira rayado pero estira su mano mostrando su dedo pulgar, para hacer la promesa –Ha Ni en serio eres muy infantil, a nuestra edad estos pactos se sellan de diferente manera, ¿qué paso con tus novelas románticas? ¿No aprendiste nada?- la abraza de la cintura acercándola muy íntimamente a él y la besa de nuevo, es un beso más íntimo y más especial que los anteriores,

De nuevo llueve y entonces Seung Jo la agarra de la mano y corren hacia una pequeña cabaña que conocía cuando estaba trabajando en ese lugar, llegaron allí riendo y bastante agitados

-Niña tonta, solo a veces eres linda y solo a veces eres bonita ¿por qué siento como si me hubieses hechizado?- dijo Seung Jo con la respiración aun agitada. Quizás fue la adrenalina que sentían por correr tanto, quizás fue el beso que se dieron anteriormente, pero Seung Jo no podía separarse de ella, de querer besarla, Ha Ni aunque tímida, le siguió el beso.

La vez que Ha ni se quedo en su apartamento se aguantó ya que aún no tenía claro los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella y no quería quedar atrapado en las redes de su madre. Pero esta vez todo le indicaba que era lo correcto que Ha Ni era suya y él de ella. Que no podría más con la farsa que había llevado a cabo todos estos días, y que ese momento era perfecto y que no quería perderlo por nada.

Se apartó de su boca para besarla bajando por su cuello, subiendo de nuevo hasta su oreja, y Ha Ni se perdió en esos besos y caricias ya que sus piernas no le respondían, podía sentir como el cuerpo de Seung Jo guiaba al suyo hasta lentamente caer sobre el pastoral, sobre ella Seung Jo la beso y acaricio como si no tuviera suficiente de ella, lentamente y sin darse cuenta las manos de Seung Jo le habían retirado su vestido.

En su propia timidez Ha Ni desato el nudo de la corbata del joven y él le ayudo a quitársela, luego uno a uno desabrocho los botones de la camisa blanca que él llevaba torpemente intento quitársela y de nuevo él la ayudo. Seung Jo retomo el control de la situación y bajo besando su cuello hasta cuando llego a sus pechos, que aunque pequeños Seung Jo los amo como si fueran lo más preciado que haya visto. A pesar de ser también la primera vez de él no fue para nada torpe, más bien Ha Ni pensaría que era todo un experto, sabia cada cosa que ella quería era como si le leyera el pensamiento.

La volvió loca con cada una de sus caricias, sin dejar de lado lo mucho que ella lograba enloquecerlo también, el resto de la prendas salieron solas sin que ninguno tuviera noción exacta de ello, solo sabían que en ese momento no hacían más que estorbar. Se aferró a su espalda al sentir ese dolor tan placentero. Sus piernas se entrelazaron al cuerpo de él quien no dejaba de besarla y acariciarla intentando de esa manera mermar el dolor que sabía que ella debía sentir en ese momento, pero el dolor solo fue momentáneo y remplazado por el sentimiento de placer que lleno ese espacio y fue así como entre tantas otras cosas, tanto amor y bajo la luz de la luna, ambos tuvieron su primera vez. Y fue tan o más hermosa de lo que Ha Ni o el mismo Seung Jo jamás se imaginaron.


	6. Chapter 6 Dulce despertar, Amargo día

Ha Ni dormitaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Seung Jo, la luz de la luna se alcanzaba a reflejar en su rostro, se veía tan etérea, tan hermosa que parecía una ilusión, el joven con un dedo acaricio desde la frente hasta el final de su barbilla y quiso seguir por su pecho pero ella se movió un poco, al parecer era muy sensible en esa parte, Seung Jo sonrío al ver su reacción, no despertó pero se incorporó más a él, cosa que le agrado, con su otro brazo la atrajo más a su cuerpo, esa noche solo se protegerían del frio con el calor de sus cuerpos.

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron por la rendija de la pequeña cabaña, al sentirlos Ha Ni se despertó de inmediato para encontrarse envuelta en los brazos de Seung Jo y se queda admirando su cara perfecta, se acercó más a su cuello para absorber su aroma varonil "estoy soñando otra vez" pensó, pero de inmediato se le vino a la mente todo lo sucedido el día anterior, y se dijo a si mima que si esto era un sueño podría quedarse en coma toda su vida. Al moverse un poco y sentir dolor producto de convertirse en una mujer, cae en cuenta que de verdad no es un sueño, que Seung Jo en verdad está a su lado, la emoción que la embarga no tiene nombre, pero el sentirse desnuda la asusta y se sonroja de vergüenza, se separa sigilosamente de Seung Jo para vestirse y su sonrojo se vuelve aún más fuerte cuando observa a Seung Jo completamente desnudo. Sus sueños con él era tan frecuentes pero muy inocentes, así que lo que estaba viendo jamás lo imagino, era la perfección hecha hombre de pies a cabeza su cara se puso aún más purpura y cerró los ojos de forma muy inocente.

Una vez vestida, intento levantar a Seung Jo pero este seguía completamente dormido, cuando por fin lo logro, Seung Jo la empujo de nuevo hacia sus brazos y aunque le encantaba estar en esa forma, ella sabía que había pasado la noche fuera de casa por lo que su papá estaría tremendamente preocupado y molesto, así que insistió nuevamente

- Seung Jo

-umm no seas ruidosa…

- ¡Seung Jo!- Dijo llamándolo de Nuevo - Debo comunicarme con mi padre

-solo un rato mas

- ¡Baek Seung Jo!

- está bien, esta bien- volteo y la miro a la cara con los ojos entrecerrados -resplandeciente – dice

¿-yo?- pregunta Ha Ni emocionada

-No, la luz del sol, no me mires con esos ojos hinchados, por cierto tienes una lagaña- le dijo señalando su ojo

-Ahh hzz ¬¬- lo mira con desagrado y se revisa si en verdad tiene lagañas

-Eres una pervertida, de seguro te quedaste viéndome desnudo en vez de cubrirme.

-No, no, no, como se te ocurre que haría eso- poniéndose más roja y se para como un resorte, para ir a otro extremo de la habitación- yo jamás haría eso.

-¿No? ¿Estas segura?- le dice mientras se coloca el pantalón, se acerca lentamente al lugar donde ella se encontraba, arrinconándola –porque te sonrojas, verme desnudo no es nada en comparación con lo que hicimos anoche- le dijo- Yo también observe cada parte de tu cuerpo y otras cosas más- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro arrinconándola cada vez acercando su rostro al suyo. –¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?- le dice susurrándole al oído.

Siente los labios de Seung Jo posarse sobre los suyos nuevamente, su conocido sabor la embriaga de nuevo, las manos de él reposan en su pequeña cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, se siente dichosa. Sube sus manos por el pecho de Seung Jo hasta rodear su cuello. El cálido y tierno beso se intensifica de a poco. Sienten de nuevo ese fuego que ha nacido entre ellos y que ahora será difícil apagar. Se besan apasionadamente sin ser capaces de detenerse, ambos quieren explorar el cuerpo del otro de nuevo como lo hicieran la noche anterior y lo hubieran hecho pero Ha Ni recobro la conciencia entre tanto delirio

-Seung Jo… mi padre…- le recordó apenas despegando sus labios de los de él. Seung Jo que aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados

- te amo- le dijo- aunque debo estar loco -Ha Ni que no podría estar más avergonzada y por supuesto su rostro adquirió un color parecido al purpura por la audacia de Seung Jo. Baek Seung Jo se moría de risa por dentro, su diversión en la vida era molestarla, y aunque quería seguir haciéndolo y volverla hacerla suya, Ha Ni tenía razón no debían tardarse más. Se alejó de ella con el poco de voluntad que le quedaba -Espérame aquí, voy a traer algo de comer y algo para que te cambies

-Me dejarás sola

-Voy y vuelvo, no tardare – dice guiñando el ojo y con una sonrisa de esas que matan y se va. Para Seung Jo que tenía algunas amistades en la zona no le fue difícil encontrar algunos alimentos y alguna ropa para que se cambiaran, también aprovecho para llevarle unas flores a Ha Ni, aunque eso realmente no iba con él y se sentía la persona más ridícula del mundo, pero era lo menos que podía hacer por esa noche maravillosa que ella le regalo a él y que era tan importante para una mujer, él fue el primero y sería el único hombre para Ha Ni, debía apurarse para no inquietarla con su ausencia. Iba pensado distraídamente y sonriendo como tonto, De repente sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y todo se puso negro.

Ha Ni espero bastante tiempo, a pesar del cansancio y el hambre que sentía, espero por Seung Jo pacientemente, pero las horas pasaban y Seung Jo no llegaba ella comenzó a inquietarse y preguntarse si no le habría pasado algo malo así que salió en su búsqueda, nuevamente se perdió y termino dando vuelvas y vueltas en el mismo sitio hasta que afortunadamente unos aldeanos de la zona la ayudaron a guiarse, hasta le brindaron alimento y una ropa más cómoda. Ella seguía preocupada por Seung Jo así que le pregunto a las personas que logro ver y ninguna le dio razón ya se estaba haciendo aún más tarde cuando por fin recordó que debía reportarse a casa así que apenas tuvo un teléfono cerca hizo una llamada.

-¿hola, Papá?

-¿Ha Ni? ¿Eres tú? Gracias a Dios

-¿Joon Gu? ¿Qué haces en casa?

-¿Ha Ni, donde estás? Te hemos estado buscando con urgencia, a tu padre lo atacaron unos ladrones destruyeron casi todo el restaurante.

- ¿qué?, ¿Cómo puede ser? Por Favor Dime Que Está Bien- respondió Ha Ni angustiada

- está estable, pero ha estado muy preocupado por ti, tuvieron que darle un tranquilizante ahora está en la clínica, por favor dime donde estas yo voy inmediatamente por ti- Ha Ni le dio las indicaciones, y Joon Gu llego en tiempo record cuando la vio dio un suspiro de alivio y corrió abrazarla.

-¿Sabes lo preocupado que estábamos por ti?

-Lo siento, no sabía– dijo Ha Ni llorando - realmente lo siento, pero también debemos buscar a Seung Jo, no lo encuentro por más que he buscado…

-No puedo creer- interrumpió Joon Gu – es el colmo que te preocupes ahora más por Seung Jo que te dejo aquí tirada y ahora está en su fiesta de compromiso en vez de preocuparte por tu padre que ha estado agonizando por ti toda la noche.

-¿Compromiso? ¿De que hablas?

-Seung Jo a esta hora está celebrando su compromiso con Hae Ra. Jamás pensé decirlo Ha Ni pero nunca me pareciste estúpida hasta este momento, eso es lo que ha hecho Seung Jo de ti.

Todo el camino de vuelta a Seúl, ninguno menciono palabra alguna, Ha Ni no lograba articular palabra ni tenía ganas de hacerlo tampoco, solo lloraba silenciosamente mientras de Joon Gu la miraba de reojo constantemente. Cuando llegaron inmediatamente fueron a buscar a su padre pero él se encontraba en uno de los pasillos pues ya le darían de alta. Cuando la vio suspiro de alivio, entonces ella inmediatamente fue abrazarlo pero su padre se encontraba realmente disgustado he impidió que ella se acercará a abrazarlo.

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Mas bien con quien estabas?  
-Papá yo, Seung…-Ha Ni siente cuando una de las manos de su padre cae fuertemente en una de sus mejillas

-¿Eso fue lo que te enseñe?, ¿comportarte como una loca sinvergüenza con alguien que está a punto de casarse? Puedo ver en tus ojos la vergüenza, ¡niña estúpida! – comenzó a tirar del cabello de su hija, pero algunos enfermeros y el mismo Joon Gu lo detuvieron. Las amigas de Hani que llegaron afortunadamente en la escena se llevaron a su amiga inmediatamente, mientras su papá se calmaba. Ha Ni estaba también muy nerviosa por lo que una de ellas pidió que la atendieran y le aplicaron un tranquilizante.

Ya más tranquila le cuenta a sus amigas todo lo sucedido con Seung Jo y en otras circunstancias sus amigas se alegrarían pero en esta situación, solo miraban con tristeza y desaprobación a su amiga, ellas le confirmaron a Ha Ni todo lo que Joon Gu le había dicho, ellas junto a Joon Gu llevaron a Ha Ni y a su padre a casa. Su padre no le hablo en todo el camino ni tampoco lo hizo cuando estaban en casa, pero de repente Ha Ni ve que su padre está preparando las maletas.

-¿qué estás haciendo?

- ve rápido, alista tus cosas, nos vamos de la ciudad mañana a primera hora- Dijo su padre serio

- ¿Qué, Por qué, Donde?, ¿y cuando volvemos?

-no preguntes y haz lo que te digo rápido, ¡ya! no volveremos así que haz lo que te digo y no preguntes nada más – Ha Ni al ver que su padre estaba tan cortante, decidió no preguntar más, he hizo lo que le dijo, pero entrada ya la noche ella decidió que tenía que ver a Seung Jo, a pesar de lo que sus amigos y su padre decían, Ella tenía que verlo y que el mismo le explicara lo que paso, todo ella no pudo habérselo imaginado ella sentía en su corazón que Seung Jo esta vez había sido sincero.

Todas esas palabras y la noche que pasaron era muestra de ello, ella estaba segura que él la amaba y que había alguna razón de su comportamiento, decidió Ir y averiguar por si misma Fue a casa de Seung Jo pero antes de tocar el timbre alguien detuvo su mano desde atrás, Seung Jo le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, tomo su mano de nuevo y se fueron a caminar un largo rato, ninguno articulaba palabra alguna. Sin planearlo recorrieron el mismo camino que solían recorrer cuando estaban en la escuela y llegaron allí. Ha Ni se fija en su cara nuevamente y nota que Seung Jo tiene un labio partido, preocupada le pone final al silencio

–¿Qué le paso a tu cara?- le pregunta tocando suavemente con su mano libre el rostro de él, y aunque al principio acepta su toque, de repente Seung Jo bruscamente retira su mano y le responde

–ese no es tu problema niña, ¿sabes qué día fue hoy?

-mis amigos dijeron que hoy fue tu fiesta de compromiso, yo creo que algo paso, tu no serias capaz de…  
-¿capaz de qué? –dice Seung Jo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. -¿Jugar contigo de nuevo?, ¿De burlarme de ti? Realmente eres tonta muy tonta, No te has dado cuenta de que ese es mi pasatiempo favorito, yo solo tenía ganas y tú me resolviste. Nada más. Piensas que todas esas palabras tontas y esa promesas eran…- Las palabras de Seung Jo fueron calladas por una fuerte cachetada de parte de Ha Ni que sorprendió a Seung Jo.

-Cállate, No Digas Más O Te Terminare Odiando- Dijo Ha Ni con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¡Eso Quiero, Que Me Odies Y Me Olvides!- expresó Seung Jo

-No podría hacerlo, aunque quisiera, pero espero que tú lo hagas conmigo, no volveré a cruzarme más en tu camino, lo prometo trabajaré fuertemente por ello y esta vez es definitivo - Ha Ni agarra la chaqueta de Seung Jo acercándolo a su rostro y le da un dulce y último beso en su boca antes de darle la espalda y desaparecer corriendo.

Seung Jo la ve desaparecer en la distancia, con ganas desesperadas de ir tras ella pero sin poder hacerlo aunque sintiera que su vida se iba con ella, era lo mejor que podría hacer por el momento. Lo que no sabía es que esta vez las palabras de Ha Ni eran ciertas y sería la última vez que la vería en mucho tiempo. Voltea y ve de nuevo el par de gorilas que lo habían seguido todo el día.

En la mañana siguiente y muy temprano, Ha Ni y su padre se encuentran en la terminal de transportes esperando el vehículo que jamás llegaría a su destino. Podría decir que estaba loco, pero las últimas palabras que Ha Ni le pronuncio a Seung Jo la pasada noche lo quemaban como fuego vivo y lastimaban su corazón de diferentes maneras, la perspectiva de una vida sin volver a verla lo desesperaba demasiado, así que instintivamente espero que los hombres que lo vigilaban se descuidaran y aprovecho para escapar al restaurante de Ha Ni.

Llego y afortunadamente la puerta estaba sin seguro y observo el desastre hecho por los maleantes el día que el decidió escapar con Hani y dejo a Hae Ra viendo un chispero. Parecía que en el lugar no había nadie, eso lo asusto aún más llamo Ha Ni y a su padre pero no obtuvo respuesta. Logro escuchar un llanto en el fondo de la cocina. Era Joon Gu que se encontraba en el suelo estrujando un papel en su mano y por más de que Seung Jo trato de tranquilizarlo para saber qué era lo que pasaba, le pregunto una y otra vez por Ha ni y por su padre, pero no obtuvo respuesta y finalmente le arrebato el papel en sus manos.

Querido Joon Gu,  
Lamento no poder despedirnos como se debe, después de mucho analizarlo he decidido irme lejos con Hani, es lo mejor para ella y para mí, en verdad me hubiera gustado que fueras mi hijo y así sacar adelante el restaurante, pero nadie manda en los corazones de las personas y el de mi hija que ha resultado herido por mi incompetencia como padre, ella necesita sanar su corazón por ahora. Te recomiendo el restaurante para que hagas de él el mejor de la ciudad, y ya que no puedo darte a mi hija, te dejaré mi segunda posesión más preciada, en el libro debajo de esta carta están las recetas que logre coleccionar a lo largo de mi experiencia, muchas de ellas son mías y logre perfeccionarlas con el paso del tiempo, aquí está todo lo que no te alcance a enseñar, así que cuídalo como el tesoro que es. Estoy seguro que con tu talento pobras no solo hacer buen uso de él y sino que pobras incluso amplificarlo y pulirlo.

Despídeme de mis queridos amigos el Señor y la Sra Baek , diles que estamos muy agradecidos por todo, pero dadas las circunstancias preferimos evitar las despedidas incomodas. Te llevaremos siempre en el corazón.  
att: Señor Oh

Después de leer la carta, Seung Jo quedo en shock, perdió fuerza en sus piernas y tuvo que sostenerse sobre una pared para no caer al suelo, Ha Ni en verdad se fue, sin decir a donde, tal y como lo prometió, esta vez la podría perder para siempre, sintió ganas de salir corriendo y así lo hizo. De repente el piso comenzó a sacudirse fuertemente pensó que el impacto de la noticia fue tan fuerte que creyó que se abría la tierra pero lastimosamente en verdad la tierra estaba abriéndose literalmente, cayó al piso sin poder evitarlo, el restaurante estaba zarandeándose y muchas cosas comenzaron a caerse , aun así lo único que pensaba era en ir tras Ha Ni se levanto de nuevo con dificultad , pero no se dio cuenta el temblor era tan fuerte que ya había bloqueado la salida, una viga iba a caer encima de él pero Joon Gu lo alcanzo a empujar a tiempo, sin embargo los dos quedaron atrapados en el lugar perdiendo la conciencia.


End file.
